Summer Stylin'
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Sequel to Java Talkin'. Severus goes shopping and discovers a certain someone works there over the holidays. Will Snape make it out of Hot Topic? Will Granger live to see another day? Read on to find out!


I absolutely despised gift shopping. I never knew what anyone wanted and I always seemed to get something that someone absolutely detested. Not this time. I specifically demanded a list, with stores listed, sizes marked, and prices clearly delineated. I would not face the wrath of Mother Snape this year. No, her precious grandchild would be quite satisfied on her birthday.

I stopped and peered at my list. "Nina's Birthday Wish List: Hot Topic. Corner of Bradbury and St James. Purple stockings with gold stars. One size fits all. ₤12.99."

She couldn't have asked for a book? Or something sensible? No, she had to make Uncle Severus go into a muggle clothing store and buy, of all things, ridiculous stockings.

I hoped Nina would quickly grow out of this 'walk on the wild side' phase of hers.

As I stood looking at the store front, I smirked. This actually seemed like a store for me. The black and red jagged frontage intrigued me and I walked in.

"Good afternoon." A slightly dulled voice greeted me. I merely nodded and took in my surroundings. As my eyes travelled over t-shirts and black pants with silver chains attached, I stared to wonder. This didn't seem like an ordinary clothing store. There was an entire wall covered in t-shirt samples with some very rude remarks on them. As I walked through the store, I raised my eyebrows at some very interesting articles of clothing. Short plaid skirts hung beneath very revealing corsets. Dresses with frills at the bottom hung above and made no bones about the fact that they weren't meant to cover much at all. On a stand in the corner were some high black boots with steel tips. Hmm…

"Can I help you, sir?" The same voice from earlier approached behind me. I turned around and found myself face to face with a certain Miss Granger.

This time she was almost unrecognizable. She was clothed in a very short black leather shirt, cut just below her… well. Her legs were clothed in fishnet tights beneath an equally short red plaid skirt. Her hair was jet black and straight. She had a silver stud on her nose, heavy eye make-up, black of course, and her lips were also black. Her boots were heavy with thick silver buckles. To complete this _charming _ensemble, her face was devoid of any expression.

I blinked.

"Professor?" A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Fancy-"

"Seeing me here, yes, I think we've done this before." I couldn't believe I had managed to run into her on my holidays twice in a row now. This was quickly becoming old.

"What on earth are you doing?" I took in her ridiculous getup, rather surprised a studious girl like Miss Granger would enjoy wearing something like that. If this were Hogwarts, I would beg Albus to allow me to expel her.

Granger had the decency to blush. "Summer job. You…do what you have to. I actually like it here." She looked around and smiled at a tall, lanky youth with piercings in his eyebrows. "But my mother wouldn't approve. At least I don't actually have to dye my hair." She tugged at a tendril and smiled.

"Indeed." I turned my attention from her, not in the least interested in her prattling.

"So, can I help you find anything?"

"I do assure you, Miss Granger, I am perfectly capable of finding my way around a store."

"Okay then. If you need me, I'll be-" I waved her off. She finally got the hint.

Thankful she had left me in peace and had not pursued the topic of why I was there, I quickly found the area that had the stockings listed on Nina's list. They were on a wall next to some bright blue underwear that, honestly, was barely there.

As I pulled the stockings off the wall, I wondered when on earth Saphine had allowed Nina to step foot in this place. She was only 9 after all.

When I took my item to the counter, Miss Granger was standing talking to the youth from earlier. "All ready?"

"Just these." I mumbled and pulled out my wallet.

"Zar, this is one of my professors from St. Christopher's School." Granger's voice was once again devoid of all expression.

"Zar" nodded solemnly and went to tidy up a display of stickers.

Granger smiled as she rung up my purchase. "They're all muggles here so I have to be careful. It's hard when I can't change my hair at home, or here at work. Luckily there's an alley just around the corner."

"Mmm." I pulled out some cash and waited impatiently.

"That'll be £13.54. I trust these aren't for you?" She gave me a cheeky grin. Obviously she had recovered from her earlier embarrassment. She wouldn't dare to make such a remark while at Hogwarts.

I fixed her with my usual glare of disdain and handed over the correct amount. She handed me a black bag with the Hot Topic logo on the front.

"If you see my mother…" Hermione trailed off, smiling.

"I'll be sure to tell her exactly what you're up to in your spare time." My eyes darted to emphasize her exposed midriff.

Granger had the gall to laugh. "Enjoy your summer, sir."

I took my bag and left, glancing once more at the boots in the corner and envisioning the steel tip sending Longbottom flying out my classroom door.

* * *

**Thanks to my friends who gave me the idea and helped me edit. Yes, there may be another one or two like this in the future.**


End file.
